The Battle
by Renegade Zero
Summary: The world is at stake in a battle of justice from a trainer barely old enough to drive a car. But will she succeed, or will she fail? Not even she knows.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon_**

_A/N Okay. Here is a one shot. Dun wanna say too much or I'll spoil it for you all reading it. But this is a prequal to a series. As it does leave off for a continuation of sorts. So read and review._

_Edit: Lyrics removed due to the new rule >.>_

_**

* * *

**_

"Gyaos!" A trainer with long brown hair cried out. A full grown Lapras bull formed infront of her in a beam of red energy and light, a foot larger than his opponent. "Raaaraaaprassa!" Gyaos snarled out, the normal attitude of his gone for this fight. He may have been a sweet pokemon, but that was only to his trainer. After a year or more as one of Angelus's pokemon, he had grown stronger, wiser and held a more aloof and chilly personia than Lapras normaly were. The harsh stadium lights flooded the area as the sun started to sink further into the sky, illuminating his grey armor on his back and damp scaled skin.

The rain from an earlier summoned storm was finally starting to weaken, but it was still doing a fine mist that would last atleast another few minutes or more. Angelus's opponent wasn't in any better condition, while she had fought long and hard, her own Lapras was her last pokemon. The rest had been taken down by Angelus's only knocked out pokemon so far; Raichu.

"Give up Lorelie." Angelus began, blue eyes narrowing as unknowingly to her, Gyaos reacted the same way. The master of ice saw this and broke out into a cold sweat. This wasn't possible. Not this strong of a bond between human and pokemon could be done. Her own Lapras hadn't even started to speak a few scentences telepathically untill she'd had her for atleast a decade or more. But this... This couldn't be possible could it?

"You know I can not, Angelus." Lorelie said, hiding her fear.

Angelus's eyes snapped over to Gyaos as he growled out dangerously and then moved lazily back to Lorelie. "Lorelie, you aren't the target I'm after. It's Ryuu that I have to face." Lorelie gulped at the look that flickered across the younger trainer's face before it became a blank mask. Almost to quietly for Lorelie to hear, words left Angelus's mouth. "Then I am sorry for what I'm forced to do."

Standing up to her full hieght, she pulled out a pokeball from her waist and held it out at Gyaos. "Gyaos, return boy!" The beam burst from the red and white sphere and struck the Lapras, and engulfed him in light. It faded quickly as he was drawn back into the ball. With idling that could almost be called lazily, Angelus returned the pokeball to her belt and picked up an old and faded one. Enlarging it from the size of a large walnut to that of a baseball. She held it for a moment, staring at it fondly, running a thumb over the half scratched off ember on it. "Lorelie. You are keeping me from full filling a promise to a... friend. And I am sorry this must be done, but you and most likely the other elite leave me no choice." She halted and looked up from the sphere. The crowd in the grand stands had grown silent and still. As if knowing what was about to happen. "Dagahra," started Angelus. Her arm pulling back, storing energy to launch the sphere into the ring to battle. A few people wondered wildly what this Dagahra could be. Another electric type pokemon? Or maybe even an Arcanine? No one knew. For the last Elite Four battle had been done behind closed doors.

Then the sphere was flying. Tumbling through the air before it cracked open upon hitting the ground. The red and gold beam that surged from it pushed the ball back into the air and back at Angelus as the energy shifted, taking shape. Forming a flaming tail, twin red dragonic wings, taloned hind feet and hands, a large body and a horned head. Dark cobalt eyes slowly opened and the Charizard roared.

A few of the people were stunned, mainly for one reason it was a Fire type, and Flying. Versus a Water and Ice user. Second it wasn't going on a rampage like most other Charizards. Thirdly, this was going to be one hell of a battle then.

"Lapras!" The red haired woman began, thinking she had a chance in this battle. The Lapras cried out her name and raised her head, ready to battle. "Hydro Pump!" The pokemon reared her head back and started to power up the high powered water cannon up. It would deplete her body's water for attacking, but this was what her master ordered so that is what she would do.

"Dagahra," Angelus began, her voice cold and barely above a whisper. There was a hint of hesitation before she continued. As if she didn't want what was going to come next. And she didn't, but her revives were few and she wanted to get to that jerk before this day was over. "Destroy." She finished.

"Charza!" Dagahra bellowed, smoke and fire coming from her mouth as she flaired her wings and took to the air with a screaming cry of battle. Lorelie was startled, but didn't think it was over yet. And only two beings knew she was diluding herself. "Lapras! Attack now!"

The Lapras was silent as she threw her head forward and opened her mouth at the same time. Sending a huge blast of water streaming from herself up into the sky, right for the Charizard. For a moment the giant fire dragon hovered in place; her arms tucked to her chest while legs were drawn up. Her wings stretched full and beat in a sound and steady rythym. Body scaled of orange red gleamed in the swiftly falling sunlight while belly scales of cream and beige seemed to glow. And then the dragon opened her mouth, as if she was about to use Flamethrower or something along those lines. The beam of water was coming ever closer, and it seemed about to hit the Charizard.

And that was when Dagahra attacked. The fire that streamed from her mouth burned inferno red and gold, and slashed through the Hydro Pump as easily as a hot nife in frozen ice cream. Water sizzled and started to steam as the massive flame ripped into the attack and wasn't even slowed down. It was like a train wreck. You wanted to look away but just couldn't. The attack surged forth and before anyone could react, let alone the Lapras.

Screaming in pain as the fire struck it, the pokemon tried to move away, even though it was a futile attempt. As the flame washed over the water/ice type, the screaming grew louder in pitch and tenor, some of the crowd started to cry as the plantive wailing continued. A few called Angelus barbaric, and Lorelie was on her knee's, weeping. Angelus took this in and then looked up at Dagahra. "Enough!" She called out and the Fire type obyed. Shutting her mouth and halting the attack. As the Charizard circled around, getting ready to land by her trainer, Lorelie ran up to Lapras, tears leaking out from behind her glasses.

"I forfiet! I forfiet! Just don't hurt Lapras anymore!" Sobbed Lorelie as she clutched Lapras's neck, trying to soothe the animal's burns and pains. People in the stands booed or cursed at Angelus, wanting a rematch battle. But Lorelie had been defeated fair and square. Standing up, with tears still falling from her face, Lorelie recalled Lapras and quickly left the ring. Leaving the victor behind to await her next hurdle. As she pulled out a canister from her pocket and the pokeball holding her fainted pokemon Kiryu, Dagahra landed heavily beside her. The Charizard gave a soft panting growl as she folded her wings, laying them flat on her back. Pressing the nozzle to the button on the Pokeball and pressed the trigger. A few seconds and nothing happened. Then a hissing sound came from the bottle as the Restore was forced into the sphere and healed the Raichu while still in his Pokeball. While this form of Revive was more expensive, it helped save time for Angelus, for she didn't have much as her next opponent stepped up to the plate. Bronze skin stretched taut over bulging muscles while a white headband kept a mess of spikey hair out of Bruno's face. The ragged pants he wore billowed slightly in the breeze that swept across the battle arena. As the stadium lights slowly flickered on, he was seen scowling and holding his arms across his chest.

"You are nothing like the first time I battled against you, young Angelus Draken. What has made you so cruel. So cold. So willing to harm others such for the want of a title?" Bruno snapped out. Demanding an answer from the one that had hurt the person he cared about. When Angelus remained silent, Bruno grew agitated. "Answer Me!" He bellowed out. But his responce wasn't what he expected. Dagahra roared, pulling her mouth into a face that looked like she was disgusted. But not with her trainer. With Bruno.

"Cha-" She began, snapping her wings open and stoked her fires, ready to smite Bruno for soiling the honor of her trainer with petty remarks when Angelus cut her off softly. "Dagahra, calm down. You still need to rest." The Charizard seemed to want to balk at the order of her trainer, but relented. Moving to stand behind the human, but glared at Bruno over the human's head. The look said that she listened to Angelus this time. But the next time he insulted either herself, Angelus or one of Dagahra's battle partners, there would be hell to pay.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Bruno spat out. But Angelus didn't seem to hear as she placed the sphere she was holding back onto her belt and tugged off a different one. She maximized it, but her attention still seemed elsewhere, and it was. She was remembering what had happened barely three weeks ago. What had made her world come crashing down into reality.

_**Flash Back**_  
Angelus sighed as she worked away on the math book, just because she was a trainer didn't mean she wasn't able to skimp school. But sometimes she wished it would allow her to do so. For at the moment, she was trying to work out some really though Division questions. And that was the most hated math subject of hers.

Chewing the tip of an eraser, she listened to GaruGaru and Kiryu bicker over the ownership of the last cream puff on the plate as the soft snoring of Dagahra filled the air. Bakugon was sitting infront of the television, watching as they showed a documentary on the wild pokemon of Johto while poor Gyaos was stuck in his pokeball.

"Chuuu RaiRai Cha!" Kiryu snapped out, jumping to his hind feet and plastering his ears against his head. His tail thrashed in the air while his little paws curled into fists. Garu beared her teeth at the small electrical rodent and growled threateningly. "Niiidaaa." She warned the striped mouse.

Angelus let out another sigh, this time it was long, drawn out and was only exagerated a small ammount. "Garu-Chan, Ki, stop fighting or I'll eat that cream puff." This stopped their bickering and silently they agreed to a stare contest over the last pastry treat. Letting Angelus be able to work in peace. Or so she thought as a banging filled the air before frantic ringing came. It was from the front door. Letting the pencile drop from her fingers Angelus groaned and stood up. Who had found her? She thought this place was in the boonies.

Walking over to the door, passing the still (in a way) fighting Ki and Garu-Chan, past Bakugon as the Kangaskhan was now sighing dreamily and had a hand on her empty pouch (Angelus was thinking on which of her male pokemon would be a good mate for Bakugon) and climbed over the mountain that was a pile of sleeping Charizard.

But when she opened the door, Angelus had not been expecting what she saw for a visitor.  
_**End Flash Back  
**_  
Raising her eyes up, she looked coldly at Bruno. "It's not for the Title that I do this."

Bruno scowled. "Somehow I don't believe someone that abuses pokemon."

There was a collective gasp and Dagahra all but bellowed in rage and pure hatred as she whirled around and flared her wings, her claws ready to tear into Bruno for such a low blow to her trainer. But again Angelus was able to controll the blood lust the Charizard felt. Letting her hand drop down to her side, she continued to hold the Pokeball in her left hand. "Believe what you want Bruno. State your battle."

"One on one." He said, voice dripping with venom as he sent out his pokemon of choice; a Machamp. The grey skined repltilian like fighting type flexed all four arms it's well toned body supported while three fin like growths of bone sprouted from the head; protecting it's cranium to a limited extent. "Maaachamp." The fighting type called out, ready to battle.

Angelus remained silent as she threw the pokeball forward, releasing her own fighter. The beam crashed out of the sphere and took form of the pokemon. Hard and bright blue scales shone under the lights of the stadium while a short and stocky tail helped balance the four to five foot tall creature. Spikes sprouted from between two large blue scaled ears and ran all the way down her back to her tail. Her chest and belly were protected by tougher armor plated hide which went the same for her legs, arms and tail. Her head was the weakpoint in her design, but the nasal horn and head spike were often enough to sway attackers into another point on her body. The Nidoqueen was something to admire for all her battling she was still in top form and condition.

"Machamp, get in close and use your Mega Punch!"

"Champ!" The fighting type snarled out and charged. The Nidoqueen had a passive, almost bored look, upon her face as she yawned, showing off four sharp fangs in her mouth. Scratching idly at her chin with one of her claws after yawning, the Nidoqueen seemed oblivious to the charging grey fighting type. As the pokemon drew it's left lower hand back to use the attack ordered, and a glowing white light surrounded it, Angelus called out her own attack order.

"Super Power, Garu Garu!" Angelus called out and the Nidoqueen gave a low grumble of her name as she got into position to attack. Seconds from the Machamp striking her with a highly powerful fisted punch, Garu Garu struck, blocking with her front limbs while bracing herself she took the attack. The Machamp let out a pained grunt as his fist hit what felt like a solid wall of bricks. As the Machamp struggled to break past Garu Garu's defensive maneuver, the Nidoqueen's muscles started to bulge and a strained growl escaped her mouth before she suddenly rushed forward, grabbing the stunned fighting type by two of his arms and swung him up into the air. "Niiido," Garu Garu began, "queeen!" She snarled and threw the Machamp away from her as far as possible. Yelping, the fighting type flew through the air for fifteen feet before landing harshly onto the ground. As Bruno tried to urge his pokemon to stand, Garu Garu was already preparing her final attack.

"Niidaaa!" Garu Garu cried out, already sounding victorous as she jumped five feet into the air in an amazing show of her abilities, she twisted and landed while bringing down her left fist. For a moment nothing happened and then all hell broke loose as the ground shook like mad and then split right under the Machamp, hurling him into the air once more and flinging him right out of the arena. Angelus didn't even smirk like any other trainer would have as she was proclaimed the winner and recalled Garu Garu. Bruno glared at the girl before running off to find and help Machamp. Angelus didn't even watch him run off as her next opponent seemed to appeare out of the shadows. The old woman stared at Angelus, a knowing look in her eye as Gengar stood behind her.

"Chaar." Dagahra said, tilting her head to the left. "Gar! Gen Gengar." The Ghost cackled out and gave a malicious grin. Agatha just sighed wearily, leaning heavily on her stout wooden staff. "So child, you've come back to battle? Your aura seems troubled... what ails you and forces you to battle with such cold fierceness?"

"I can not. I promised I wouldn't."

"Surely, you can tell now." Agatha started, not wanting to get into a battle when she didn't know the stakes completely. While the others were fool hardy wipper-snappers, Agatha had been around the block for almost fifty eight years. But Angelus didn't seem to be listening as yet again, her body went to auto pilot to grab a pokeball from her belt...

**Flash Back  
**The knocking was growing more fierce and Angelus grumbled. "Hold up! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She shouted just as she reached the door. Muttering about interlopers, she pulled the door open after unlocking it and instead of seeing some hot shot wanna be trainer, she saw a figure Angelus hadn't thought she'd ever see again. Atleast not in this lifetime.

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"My mother," he panted out, doubled over from pain and wounds on his body. He lifted up his head, dark blue-violet eyes dark from pain and worry. "She's been attacked. But I... I think she's dying Angelus!"

That was all Angelus needed to hear, whirling around she grabbed her belt off the door handle and whistled sharply. "Everyone! Front and center! Emergency!" She screamed, and the cry sent the four pokemon scrambling awake or towards her. Only standing still long enough to be recalled. "Are you alright?" She demanded as her friend grabbed her arm, only to half collapse onto her after the first step. She grunted and tried to steady him as best she could. He winced but nodded his head. "I will survive. It is mother I fear for."

"Don't worry buddy, I'll do the best possible." She told him, trying to stay calm and not let the fear that had started to nibble at her mind get to her completely.  
_**End Flash Back**_

For a moment Angelus seemed to falter. The need to break down and cry. No, scream out what had happened filled her. But she was brought out of it as a clawed hand was laid onto her left shoulder and she heard a rumbling growl. She wasn't alone, her pokemon weren't being forced to help her with the promise. Nor to go into the battles. They were more than friends. Something short of family, but more than that even. "Zaah." Dagahra said and bent her head down, nuzzling her trainer's head carefully before raising herself to her full hight. "Thanks girl." Angelus whispered, her confidence fully restored as she gripped the pokeball tighter. "Well Agatha?" She called out, voice strong and unwavering. "How will you battle me?"

Agatha remained silent. Her grey hair; once lush and a vibrant brown, hung limply about her face. After a few moments of staring at Angelus with a look that seemed to make it seem she was looking right into the girls soul, the old woman turned. "I forfiet. You would beat me in as few turns as the others." The Gengar giggled insanely and disappeared. Leaving only his glowling red eyes and insanely wild smile (showing off a wicked set of fangs) before that to was gone. Leaving the stage ready for Lance to appear.

The crowd had grown silent, and waited with anticipation. For it seemed they had caught wind to something going on behind the lines at this battle.

Minutes passed by at an eternity's pace when Lance finally showed up. His long black cape billowed about him, making him look like some long lost regal part of royalty. Long red hair was swept back and held in a ponytail to keep it from getting in his face.

He regarded Angelus with a cool, calculating gaze. "So." He began, "You think to dominate the Elite once more?"

Angelus was silent. Non responsive untill she gave a shake of her head. "No. I come in the name of justice for a friend."

Lance Wataru's lips quirked into a smile. "Ah, is that so? Well. That doesn't mean I will go easy on you." He told her.

"I know." Was all Angelus replied with.

"Then let the battle begin. Double battle, four pokemon apiece. Unless you have a full team after all this time?"

Angelus couldn't help but let a small sad smile slid onto her face. "Aah, you know me. Never go by the rules. Still the fab five." Behind her Dagahra gave a victory sign and grinned with maliciousness glinting in her eyes and smile. Lance could only chuckle, for something inside him said after the night was through, he wouldn't be able too. Not for a long time.

"Then let us begin, shall we?" He stated with an air of normalcy, even though deep down he felt it was different this time. Picking two pokeballs he maximized them. The black and yellow one was tossed first, letting out a beam of white and gold light. The creature formed quickly, letting out a blood curdling shriek of rage while flapping it's wings quickly before launching it's pebble dotted like hide into the sky. Twin blood red eyes locked onto Angelus and her pokemon and the pokemon gave another screaming cry of battle. A pronged tail swung back and forth to help keep it in the air. The Aerodactly screamed once more, lusting for the blood of battle. The second one, a bright red and white pokeball was sent forward next. It burst open and a long thin blue pokemon seemed to just leap out of the red beam of laser like energy. "Naaaaira!" The Dragonair shouted, pegasus wing like ears flapped a few times before it landed softly, and slithered into place.

Angelus took a calculated chance, this was going to be tough but... "Dagahra go!" Angelus yelled out her command as she threw an arm into the air. "Take that prehistoric dragon down! Kiryu, go!" Angelus shouted that last bit out as she quickly grabbed a pokeball from her belt and chucked it forward. A beam of light and energy shot out, transforming into one of two male pokemon she trained constantly with the rest of her team over the year and a half or so. The Raichu yelled out his name in a decleration of battle as he charged forward on all four feet, ears plastered to his dull orange skull while his four foot tail was held high in the air.

"Aerodactly, Dragonair, Hyperbeam!" Lance called out. Expecting to end this battle in a double whammy. Angelus's eyes grew wide as fear for her companions flooded her. "Dagahra, Kiryu! DODGE!" Angelus bellowed, not knowing what else to tell them, her mind freezing at the thought how much damage those attacks, doubled together could cause to her friends.

Dagahra snarled and flared her wings, halting her forward process as the Aerodactyl opened it's mouth and started to charge the attack up. As did the Dragonair below. Hissing in anger she knew she would be able to dodge if she obtained enough altitude. But.. Kiryuu. Narrowing her violet eyes she dove, roaring out to the Raichu. "Chu?" Kiryu cried out and then yelled in joy as Dagahra shot past him, giving him chance enough for one try to land on her back or neck. Lunging he flew through the air spread eagle, hoping to land on Dagahra. Seconds seemed like an eternity and Kiryu squinted his eyes closed, not wanting to see if he missed or landed as with a thud, he hit something. He heard breathing and felt rough yet warm skin beneath him. It was Dagahra! Crying out in joy he clamped his front paws onto the skin and shimied up to Dagahra's head, clutching at a horn on her head as she shot upwards into the sky, fire streaming from her mouth, creating a large trail of smoke behind her. Already turning defensive, Dagahra new a Smokescreen was their only hope of survival. Angelus couldn't bare it. For all her facade of emotionlessness, she couldn't bare cringing, she covered her face with her hands, not wanting to see the outcome. And hating what she feared would come out of this battle.

The high pitched whines of the attacks drowned out everything else as they were launched and Angelus bit her lower lip to keep from gasping in fear. She didn't care as she drew blood from the lip, all she wanted was her friends to be alright. An explosion rang out and the sound from it was deafening, causing all those within fifty feet to experience short term deafness or a shell shock blindness from the intensity of the light as both Hyper Beams seem to hit dead on on the same target.

As Angelus uncovered her face to see the damage, she stood stunned at the sight. Then a whoop of joy left her mouth as she jumped into the air and pumped a fist skyward from the extasy she was feeling. Her pokemon had survived! Dagahra had flown behind one of the Stadium lights, using that as a shield of sorts, the explosion had been when both beams hit that! And, because the energy was spent because instead of being re-absorbed into the body if they had missed, all that effort was for naught!

"Daghara, Dragon Claw! Kiryu, jump onto that dino and fry it with Thunderbolt!" Angelus ordered as Lance was powerless to have his pokemon do anything as they tried to move or dodge the attacks or pokemon coming straight for them. But they had used too much of their power for the Hyper Beams, causing them to be utterly powerless as Dagahra swiped sharp talons across the skin of the Dragonair, splitting the hide as if it was tissue paper. Dragonair screamed in pain as dull purple blood seeped from the three long gashes. But it wasn't out of the woods yet. Snarling Daghara attacked again. And a third time. Only stoping as the dragon pokemon fainted from pain on the fifth blow. Kiryu had a harder time as he had just managed to grab a hold of the Aerodactyl's tail. And the pokemon; while unable to lash out or retaliate like normal, could throw his tail side to side in an attempt to cast the Raichu off. But it was already too late as Kiryu attacked, frying and knocking the stone dragon out in one blow.

Lance stared at his fallen friends a moment before recalling them, silently prasing them for a battle well fought. Slowly and methodically pulled two pokeballs from his belt. The soon flew through the air and landed, forming a set of pokemon that Angelus had seen one before, while this was the first time for the other. The Dragonite stood proud and tall, orange hide seemed to glow unearthly under the statdium lights while the much smaller, and yet more menacing pokemon glared at Angelus and then her pokemon. "Dooo..." The blue pokemon seethed, long tail curling about it to keep the legless (and most likely aquatic only) pokemon. A large fin on the back swayed back and forth as two large fins adorned the head. Strangely, it reminded her of a Seadra she had seen once earlier in her travels.

"Dragonite, take down the Charizard! Kingdra, the Raichu!" Lance called out. Well, Angelus mused to herself as she yelled out her battle orders for the Charizard and Raichu, atleast she knew what it was. And with her luck it would be part dragon or full dragon making Thunderbolt pretty much damn useless. But she would try anyways. She had too, the promise sealed her to this fate and she would not break the promise.

Dagahra roared and took to the air. Her wings pushing her forwards to meet the Dragonite head on in a battle of skill of flight and attacking at the same time. Kiryu on the other hand had decided to use his agility and try to dodge the long range attacks the Kingdra was using. Squeaking in rage as he barely ducked a tounge of blue fire which was a Dragons Breath attack. But Angelus's attention was diverted to the battle in the sky, as was Lance as both trainers tried to yell encouragement to their pokemon. The Raichu scowled, just when he needed his trainer's advice he was left in the dark. Making a quick face at the Kingdra to insult it, he dodged the attack by leaping out of the way. And was forced to do so again and again as three Hydropumps in a row chased him around the arena on the side of his trainer.

"Rai! Rai chu!" Kiryu exclaimed, curling a paw into a fist and shaking it at the Kingdra. The blue sea horse pokemon looked shocked and taken aback for a minute and then gave a few squeaks of rage as ink dripped from it's nozzle like mouth. "Dora kiii!" The Kingdra spat out and shot ink at the Raichu. Yelping Kiryu ran away from the Kingdra, barely getting out of range as the inky substance plastered itself onto his back and tail; staining his fur a lovely shade of black. Kiryu cried, he didn't want to be black. And it didn't help the spit up ink stank like the Tentacool he had faced fourty times in his life.

"Raaaaiiiii rairai chaaaa!" Kiryu wailed and sat on the ground, unwilling to battle now as he turned wide and pitifull eyes onto Angelus. The human averted her gaze and attention from the aerial battle long enough to apologize softly to Kiryu and recall the Raichu into his pokeball and send out his replacement. "Go Gyaos!"

The Lapras quickly formed and Angelus shot out the attacks to use as she swung her head back up just in time to see a massive tail slam into Dagahra and sent the Charizard flying into the ground. Dust and debrie was thrown everywhere as the pokemon hit the ground and created a massive crater. Angelus watched with baited breath, praying Dagahra was alright. And within the dust, the form of a Charizard came, and the mighty fire dragon stumbled out of the cloud of dust and gave a weak growl before collapsing onto the concreat.

The Lapras watched stunned, as the pokemon he had claimed as a mate fell. Narrowing red eyes he growled and ignored the pest that was a Kingdra as it shot a Hydro Pump at him. His nature allowed him to absorb the water and either heal any small wounds with it or power up his own water based attacks as he didn't have to deplete his water stores. He bellowed at the Dragonite, challenging it to a dual. The orange pokemon gave a mocking laugh, for it, like most pokemon didn't really believe in out breeding between species. This only infuriated Gyaos even more and the air started to get hot around the Lapras and it soon started to spread. Angelus had started to recall Dagahra, when she took note of the sudden heat wave. Lance just looked confused, he had no idea what was happening. But Angelus did. Swearing under her breath she recalled the Charizard into the dull pokeball and quickly sent out her fourth and final pokemon. "Go Bakugon!" Angelus called out and the bulky kangaroo like pokemon formed. Her armored head swung around as her ears cocked up and then tilted to the left and right, her eyes bright as she realized she was in a battle.

"Bakugon, quickly, take down the Kingdra! Gyaos, don't you dare use that attack!" Angelus shouted out, but the Lapras ignored her. Growling under her breath she focused on the Kangaskhan's attacks and prayed she could wrap the battle up quickly as Gyaos started to glow softly. The Dragonite continued to cry out mockingly to the Lapras in haunting tones. Even Angelus was starting to get annoyed, but that's what the pokemon wanted. And Gyaos was letting it get away with that.

Gritting her teeth as she would now have three pokemon to heal when this was over, she watched as Bakugon danced around the Kingdra and then amazingly enough, hit it with a single punch and knocked the water pokemon out. Well, it hitting a wall would do that. "PRAS!" Gyaos roared and the hot air arround him shimmered and then suddenly dropped below freezing. Before anything could react a sheet of clear ice formed from the water molocles around him, then broke into jagged spikes. And with the psychic power a Lapras can poses, they were sent hurtling at terrifying speed at the Dragonite. "No! Dragonite!" Lance cried out, but it was too late. The Dragonite gave a gurgled cry of pain as it started to fall to the ground. Gaining speed untill with a sickening thud, the dragon pokemon landed.

Dead.

For a moment no one breathed and then.

"I'm sorry."

Lance turned, eyes unreadable and then cleared. "You... you are truely a monster." He said, voice chillingly emotionless. Angelus just turned her head, not able to stand the haunted and dead look in Lance Wataru's eyes at the death of his faithfull Dragonite. Her hands clenched into fists. It was Angelus's fault the dragon was dead. If she had more controll over Gyaos the Dragonite would still be alive. "I am sorry." Angelus said again, and when Lance didn't seem to hear or aknowledge, she began again but Lance cut her off.

"Shut up! Just... just be quiet! ... The title holder will be out in five minutes." Lance snapped, and stalked over to his fallen pokemon. Bruno had appeared and with the help of two fighting pokemon, managed to drag the body out of the arena.

Gyaos didn't see anything wrong in killing like that. Before being tamed pokemon would fight to the death sometimes, over territory, food or mates. Just because they were intelligent didn't mean they weren't animals.

By now, the crowd was really worked up and as Angelus pulled out a couple of revives to heal her pokemon, she heard a loud ane wet splat. Looking up, she saw at her foot was a... tomato of all things. Swinging her gaze up, she saw several other stadium goers had fruits or vegetables or other asortments of items and were throwing them at her. Only a few in the front rows were able to have a chance to reach her. But still, it hurt.

She concentrated on healing her pokemon, then recalled Bakugon and Gyaos. Just as she finished wrapping up, who should step out but the one she was going to face. He looked smug. Chestnut brown hair jutting up in a mass of wild spikes, same colored eyes hardend by what he had done in the past year and a half swept over her form and then the damaged stadium. "It seems the mighty have fallen." He commented, and with a swaggering gait, strutted up to his place. People cheered, thinking he would set this killer, abusive trainer in her place.

Oh, how little the masses know.

Smirking he crossed his arms. "Really now. I would have expected better from my rival." And at that, Angelus felt everything snap as what happened flooded her senses, forcing her to relive that moment again.

**_Flash Back_**  
"Where is she?" Angelus asked, gasping for breath as her friend dragged her through the maze like place. But he was silent, and remained so as he turned a corner sharply and then skidded to a halt. "T-there." He stuttered, voice breaking as tears started to fall anew at the sight of his hurt mother.

Angelus let out a shocked cry. "No, oh... oh hell no..." She lay there, beaten and broken. Slowly her chest rose and fell. Angelus was just able to make it to the fallen female before her legs gave out, hitting the cold stone with a thump, she ignored the pain and leaned over the Mew. "Oh... oh Naomi."

The Mew opened her eyes, big and blue and looked up at the human. _It... it doesn't hurt so much now..._ she began, speaking to the human for the first and last time. Angelus sobbed, breaking down. She owed the Mew everything, the pokemon had saved her when she had been stupid and arrogant and fell for a rocket trick on one of the islands, landing herself injured, half dead and without her pokemon. Naomi had found her, and nursed her back to health. And it had been her son to keep her from going crazy in the poisoned dreams. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Angelus rushed out, not caring as the tears that fell rapidly from her face caused her eyes to get bloodshot and begin to hurt.

_Angelus, it is... okay. I have lived... a long time... I regret nothing... just... just take care of my son. Please?_

"I will," Angelus began. She was about to say more when Mewtwo screamed in pain and loss, and Angelus saw the chest rose no more on the pink psychic cat. She felt something large slam into her and she readily wrapped her arms around Mewtwo, letting him mourn the loss of his mother, his world, his entire life on her shoulder. She was silent, for nothing she said would make it right. Except...

"Who did this." She asked softly, and Mewtwo sniffled, then tried to pull back his tough as an Onix defence. "It... it was a human. He wore black and blue. Hair was like that of a tree. Same with his eyes. He.. he tried to catch Mother, but she was able to dodge most of the attacks or attempts. He.. he got mad. And thunder rang out..."

"Oh... oh my god..." Angelus whispered, stunned. The description could only fit one person she knew. "Angelus! Do you know who it was?"

When she remained silent Mewtwo shook her. "If you know who it was, I invoke the promise! The pact!"

Angelus gulped, unsure of what to do. And then nodded. "Alright... give me six months. I... we.. my pokemon and I can not face him yet..."

Mewtwo looked skeptikal before relenting to his friends request. "Alright." Mewtwo shifted and pulled Angelus closer to himself. "Do you have to go now though? I... I don't want to be alone."

And so Angelus stayed.  
**_End Flash Back  
_**  
Liftng her head up, she glared at Gary.

"I could say the same for you." She spat out with venom. Gary just raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Angelus let her eyes dart around her quickly, and then relaxed as she felt the presences of Mewtwo. He had thrown the shields up already, no one would hear what happened next. Turning eyes filled with disgust to Gary, she explained. "Yes. Killer of the last Mew." She snarled. Gary was taken aback and shook his head violently. "No! No I didn't... it was... I'll... Go Arcanine!" Gary yelled and snagged a ball from his waist and hurled it forward. The sphere twirled in the air and landed on the ground. Yet nothing came out.

"Wha?"

"Your pokemon are regreting what they have done. And in doing so, have discontinued in being 'your' pokemon." She eyed the pokeball and then turned back to Gary, her hand reaching into a back pocket and gripped something. Wordlessly she pulled it out and then pulled the safety off with one hand. She kept it at her side, and then looked at Gary. He paled, stuttered and tried to reason with her. And only made Angelus feel more infuriated.

Angelus held the gun up, keeping Gary in the line of fire. She was at a cross roads of sorts for her descision, but she had already made it. Closing her eyes and giving a soul shuddering sigh, she let her arm drop and the gun slipped from her grip. "I made a promise," she began. "I promised a being I would stay by his side. And show him what true humanity was." Her hands clenched and a sob escaped her. "And now, because of you, I was forced to choose. The promise I gave him was put into play... if I kept it, he would have seen that humans are as he percived. And all but me would have been slayed." Her voice broke, and Angelus looked beaten. "But I didn't, no, couldn't let him carry that much sin. That much horrid wieght on his soul for all eternity." She opened her eyes, hatred and saddness dancing in a sea of turmoil that was her eyes. "For him, I would rather lose him as a friend for the rest of my life so he wouldn't be classed as a killer, than see you put to true justice by a bullet from this gun." The words dripped with venom as her body shook. Outside of the barrier no one could hear what Angelus was saying, but she didn't care. The only person she had ever called a friend heard, and she knew most likely would be gone when this was over.

"So I hope you are happy. For killing an innocent, loosing your pokemon's trust. Loosing any respect you earned from me. And making me choose between saving all humanity or keeping a friend. Because trust me, I could live with the guilt of scum like you dying! ... but I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him suffer because he had killed so many." She turned, not caring what Gary or the others would do. She'd most likely be on the run for the rest of her life now. And without a single friend outside of her five pokemon in the whole wide world. For why would Mewtwo want to be friends with someone that didn't avenge his fallen mother?

She halted though, at the sound of something. Something that made her blood run cold. She turned, her eyes growing wide as fear pumped through her body. No. No no no no no...

But it was. Gary. With the gun in his hand.

No! Angelus thought feverently. But it was too late. The short sighted bastard had sealed his fate and all of humanity when he fired the weapon. Angelus heard the explosion before the bullet entered her shoulder. Crying out in pain she whirled around from the force. She started to fall, and was accelerated into doing so as another slug slammed into her back, tearing into her flesh and spine and burying itself deep within her body. She thought she heard a roar of anger and suddenly Mewtwo was there. Mewtwo caught her, kept her from hitting the ground. "An.. Angelus?" Mewtwo started, and the human felt her heart break. She wanted to speak, but for some reason she was so tired... A single word slipped past her lips and her eyes closed.

Mewtwo stared in horror at the limp form of the brown haired human in arms. No. He closed his eyes and felt part of himself die. He would have been alright if the killer had left Angelus alone. But now... now he saw how the rest of the species called Humans really were. The one that killed the light of his soul, tried to shoot him with the metal contraption Angelus had explained to him before. Gun. Vile object, but it wasn't able to break through his barrier. Slowly the psychic cat picked the body up. He gave a withering glare at the human before shooting off into the air.

The fall of the Humans would begin. For without Naomi's words of kindness and guidance, or the human, Angelus there to help him get over the loss of his mother. Mewtwo saw no reason to spare the humans now...


End file.
